Once Upon A Digi-Tale
by Gatomon1
Summary: This is my first attempt at humor, and I think it's kind of lame, but you tell me. I was just wondering "What if this happened? What, you say? Read to find out! And PLEASE reveiw! I really want to know what you think!
1. Once Upon a Digi-Tale part 1

Once Upon A Digi-Tale 

This is not a fanfic, just a "What if this happened" I'm don't think that I'm going to turn this into a fanfic. It you do want me to turn it into a fanfic, tell me so (Which I doubt will happen) But first, I'd better go finish "Saving The Internet"! 

"So, what movie did you rent, TK?" Tai questioned, walking into the living room at the Takaishi home with Sora. All of the other Digidestined were already there. 

"Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs!" TK responded. 

"What!?" Tai cried, aghast. "Snow White!?" 

"It's all they really had," TK tried to explain. 

"There is no way that I am going to watch "Snow White"! 

Just then, a bright light appeared!" 

"Wh-what is that?" Mimi exclaimed. 

"It looks like the time when we got sucked into the Digi-world!" Sora added. 

The bright light expanded, reaching down until it enveloped them all!" 

Mimi slowly stood up, shaking her head. What had happened? Mimi looked down at her dress, to make sure that it had not gotten a grass stain, or something, and gasped at what she saw. Instead of her red dress, she wore a blue and yellow dress, just like the dress that Snow White wore! 

"Uh...Mimi?" she heard a voice, and Matt stepped out. She gasped at what she saw. Matt was now dressed as the prince from Snow White!" 

"What happened!?" she demanded. 

"Somehow, I think we got transported into Snow White!" came Matt's answer. 

"Well, then, my handsome, prince, shall we look around?" Mimi joked, lightly laying her fingers on Matt's arm as if she were walking into a ballroom. 

"Matt? Mimi?" they both heard a slightly hesitant voice. Turning, they saw Tai and Kari. 

Mimi pointed and began laughing. Matt joined in as soon as he saw what Mimi was pointing at. They both doubled over with laughter, pointing, and holding onto each other in an attempt stay standing up. This failed, however, and they were soon rolling around on the ground with laughter. 

"What?" Kari wondered. 

"L-look at y-your bro-brother!" Matt finally managed to choke out. Kari turned and stared at her brother. She also began to laugh hysterically. Tai looked down at himself. 

"AHHHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED!!!???" he shouted. His usual attire had been replaced with a long, black gown. His usually sun-browned face was a pale white. "I'm wearing a dress!!!!!" 

"Actually, Tai, you've turned into the wicked witch from "Snow White!" Kari managed to speak. 

"Well, Kari! Look at your self!" Tai retorted. 

Kari looked down. "Ah!" she shouted. Her yellow shirt and purple shorts had changed into the outfit of Doc, the dwarf. 

"I'm a dwarf!" 

"What's wrong?" TK and Sora came walking up to them. After looking around, they soon found out. 

"The Wicked Witch? Snow White? Snow White's Prince? Doc?" Sora stuttered. 

"And look at yourself," Izzy replied, walking up with Joe just then. "The rest of us have turned into Dwarfs, too!" 

Sure enough, TK was now the Dwarf, Happy, Joe had turned into Grumpy, and Izzy was now Sleepy! 

"Why, oh why do I have to be Grumpy!?" Joe complained. 

"Well, Joe, you do complain a lot," Izzy pointed out. 

"Right now, I think our real problem is how to get out of "Snow White", not how much Joe complains!" Tai exclaimed. 

Gatomon_1 


	2. Once Upon a Digi-Tale part 2

"And I just _had_to be Dopey!" Sora moaned, looking down at herself.

"Why should _you_be complaining? _I'm_ a girl!" Tai groaned, still not being able to get over the fact that he was the witch.

Everyone laughed. Then, they all heard static, as if there was a fuzzy connection, somewhere. And then, Gennai appeared. The Digidestined crowded around him.

Tai pushed his way to the front. "Gennai? **_Get me out of here!!!!_**" he shouted. "Look at me! I'm a _girl_!"

"Calm down, Tai," Gennai responded. "Now, I believe, that in order to escape from here, you must actually act out the movie! There is nothing that I can do to help you that comes to mind. Farewell!" And then, Gennai disappeared.

"Oh, wonderful!" Tai moaned. "Bad enough to _be_a girl, now I have to _act_like a girl!"

"Oh, poooooor Tai!" Mimi giggled. 

"We may as well get started," Matt suggested. "The sooner that we get started, the sooner it'll end, the sooner we'll get to go home!" he turned to Mimi. "Not that I mind being your prince," he grinned, leaning forward to kiss her. "Better get practicing!" he laughed.

"Grumpy…Why oh _why_ do I have to be Grumpy?" Joe was heard muttering.

Matt sighed. "Would you be _quiet_ for a few moments!?!?"

Tai glanced towards Mimi, and an idea started to form in his mind. If he had to be the witch, he may as well have some fun. He sneaked up behind Mimi and jumped out.

"Would you like an Apple?" he asked in a crackling, eerie voice.

"Ah!" Mimi jumped, whirling around to face Tai

"Hey! Just stop it, Tai!" Matt shouted angrily, stepping between Mimi and Tai.

"I was just getting started, like you suggested!" Tai defended himself.

"I _think_ it might help to start from the beginning, Tai…" Izzy cut in.

"Okay! Places everyone!" TK called out jokingly. Everyone started to move about, when suddenly, Gennai appeared once again.

"Stop!" he ordered.

"But Gennai…you said we had to act out "Snow White and the seven Dwarfs!" Tai exclaimed. "If you don't mind, I'd kind of like to…_not be a girl anymore!!!!"_ he shouted the last part of the sentence.

Gennai held up his hands for silence. "I have just found out…if you start to act out the movie, then you will permanently be stuck here!"

Tai jumped up. "There is _no_ way I'm going to be a girl forever!"

"But you look _cute_!" Kari giggled. Tai shot her a murderous glance.

"Well, what are we supposed to do, then?" Sora questioned. "I mean, how are we supposed to get out of here?"

"Well…it seems…that instead of acting out "Snow White," you must actually…" Gennai looked down, then back up. "I forget!"

"Gennai!" Izzy moaned as everyone fell over in perfect anime style.

Gennai thought for a moment, then suddenly, his face brightened. "I know! If you really don't want to stay in "Snow White and the seven Dwarfs…" Well…I can't exactly transport you home…but…"

And the next second, the Digidestined were gone.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Matt moaned and rolled over. He reached his hand up to run it through his hair. As he did so, a green hat fell off of his head. He stared at it in horror, as a horrible thought suddenly dawned in his mind. He looked down at his clothing…and much to his absolute horror…he was wearing green tights and a green shirt!

"Ah!" he shouted as he jumped to his feet. "Gennai!!!! You turned me into Peter Pan!"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Ugh! Where am I?" Mimi mumbled, pushing herself to her feet. "Matt? Sora? Kari? You guys? Where _are_ you?"

Upon getting no answer, she looked down at her dress, expecting to see the dress of Snow White. What she saw, made her jump. Instead of what she had been wearing before, she now wore a red cloak, and reaching up to touch her hair, she found that she also wore a hood. Pulling it down slightly, she could see that it was also red. 

"Little Red Riding Hood?" she said aloud, even though there was no one near enough to hear her. "I'll take Snow White back!" she looked down once again at the red cloak that covered her dress.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Kari looked up. She looked up and up and up. There was a tall, tall, tall tree right in front, and above her. In fact, there were tall trees all around her! Except…that they had no leaves! She looked down, and spotted a large boulder, and walked over to it, sat down. She then watched in horror, as a large creature…almost as big as herself…flew by. It was a fly! But…it was so much bigger than what it should have been!

Kari once again looked up at what she had once thought were tall trees. "They're…they're pieces of grass!" she exclaimed in a whisper. And looking around, she realized something. "Thumbelina…" she let her voice trail off as she realized that the "large boulder" that she sat on, was really a small pebble.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Great! I'm lost!" TK kicked at the ground on which he stood. He looked up towards the sky, and realized that it seemed a long ways away. He then down towards the ground. Dozens of large rocks surrounded him, as well as extremely large trees that towered over him, and unreasonably large leaves that he walked over.

"What _is_ this place?" he wondered outloud. He then looked down at himself. He was so…small!

"Tom Thumb? Wonderful!" he whispered fearfully. Something could come right along and step on him!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"It feels so good to be me again, instead of a girl!" Tai exclaimed, standing up. He looked straight ahead, and began to run, looking for a sign of any of his friends.

"Ah!" he cried as he fell forward, tripping. He fell straight down, landing with his face in the dirt. He stood back to his feet, and looked down at the ground to see what he had tripped over. As he did so, he noticed something a yellowish color trailing on the ground. He picked it up, and pulled.

"Ow!" he cried. He looked at what he had picked up and pulled. "Nooooo!" he cried as he realized that it was his hair. His long, blond hair. "Gennai! I'm going to kill you! When I said I didn't want to be the wicked witch, I didn't say I wanted to be Rapunzel!" 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Joe groaned and began to walk forward. "I'm allergic to falling into forests," he muttered to no one in particular, as he was alone, speaking of his recent experience. "And I'm allergic to being alone, too!" 

He sighed as he continued forward. "Hellloooo!" He called out. "Is there anyone else around here?" But the only thing that greeted him was silence. He looked down at his body, and then screamed. His skin had turned green! 

"But I'm allergic to Frog Princes!"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Sora sighed. A little while ago, she had disappeared from where she had been with her friends, and been dumped into a strange forest. What was worse…she just wasn't herself. In fact…she _really_ wasn't herself! Instead of being Sora, she had turned into Jack from "Jack and the Beanstalk." She had been walking innocently along, when, upon looking down at her clothing, had noticed that it wasn't the same. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"But…this isn't logical!" Izzy exclaimed to himself. "I mean…first I'm with my friends, about to be watching Snow White, then I'm actually _in_ the movie we were going to watch, playing the role of a dwarf…and _now_…I suddenly disappear again, and land in a strange forest…and what's worse, I'm not even really human anymore!"

He sighed. "Someone could come along a decide to eat me!" he exclaimed, looking down at himself once more. As said before, he wasn't even _human_ anymore! Instead, his skin had turned into something eatable. A cookie to be exact. A gingerbread cookie. A gingerbread man.

And then, suddenly, he wasn't alone anymore!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Mimi?" Matt exclaimed, running up to her. Just a moment ago, he had been alone…and now, he was with all of the others.

Mimi took one look at him and burst out laughing. "Peter Pan? I can't believe it!"

"Yeah, well you're little Red Riding hood!" he replied, giving her a quick hug.

"Where is he? I'll kill him!" Tai shouted in rage.

"What's he so angry about _now?"_ Mimi questioned.

"Just look at him!" Matt replied, shaking his head and laughing. 

Turning, Mimi saw why he had laughed. "Rapunzel? Oh, man! We can remind him of this for years to come!"

"Hey…I don't see Joe…" Kari said, her voice quite small.

"Kari? Where are you?" Sora asked, after everyone had laughed at who she had become.

"Look down. Way down." Kari replied. Everyone did as she had instructed.

"And come to think of it…I don't see Izzy, either!" TK added.

Everyone looked around, confused.

"Like Kari said…Look down. Way down!" TK repeated Kari's words.

"I'm right here! Don't you guys recognize me?" a voice suddenly spoke. Everyone looked around. They could all hear someone sigh. 

"The Frog!" the voice came again. "The Frog!" It was Joe!

"Yeah, well, I'm a cookie!" everyone turned to see Izzy, who was now the Gingerbread man. Then at once, everyone cracked up, laughing at themselves, and at each other.

"Greetings!" came Gennai's voice. "Now, there is an evil here! You must defeat it before you can go home!" And then, he disappeared again.

"Great! And exactly _what_ can…let's see…" Tai began to count off on his fingers. "Peter Pan, Little Red Riding Hood, Jack, Thumbelina, Tom Thumb, Rapunzel, A _frog_ and a _Gingerbread man_ do? Huh?"

Everyone looked around. Nobody knew.

To be continued… 

So? What did you guys think? Should I continue? Or should I leave it where it is? Please Review!

Gatomon_1


	3. Once Upon a Digi-tale part 3

The next part! Probably one of the shortest things I've ever written…

"Okay. So. We have to defeat some new evil that's here," Matt said, trying to get started with the planning that would need to take place. "Exactly _how_ are we going to do that?" he cast a glance at Tai and smirked. "Trip them and watch them fall flat on their faces with Tai's hair?"

This caused an outburst of laughter from everyone but Tai, who was shooting death glares at his best friend.

"Well, Peter Pan," he shot back. "We always _could_ strangle them with your tights!"

Another outburst of laughter, this time, with Matt shooting the glares of death.

"Why don't we just have Joe bite them?" TK asked, looking up…_way, way_ up…towards his friends.

This, of course, caused Joe to start complaining, once again.

"We could poison Izzy, feed him to this new evil, and therefore poison the evil…wait! I'm allergic to poison!" was Joe's response to this.

"Well…I say that we have Sora grow a beanstalk, and get this evil to climb halfway up and then make them fall down and crash into the earth. I believe that it would take a height of approximately…"

Izzy was cut off by Sora. "Hey! Just because I'm Jack doesn't mean that I can grow beanstalks! And I'll prove it!" With that, she reached into a small pouch that was tied around her waist, drawing out a few beans in the process. With one motion of her hand, she scattered them upon the ground.

"See? No beanstalk."

As if just to prove her wrong, the beans suddenly sprouted upwards, almost hitting Sora in the nose in the process.

More laughter.

"Well…I still say it won't work! I say…" she thought for a moment. "I say that we have Mimi lure it/them to that woodcutter that killed the wolf."

"No way!" Mimi shrieked. "If it has wolves involved, I don't intend to do it!" she looked around for another answer. "I don't want to be too mean to them…but we always _could_ have TK and Kari call insults at them…since they're so small, they won't even be seen!"

"Throw insults at them? That won't hurt them!" Tai exclaimed. "I still say we get Matt to strangle them with his…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, as Matt lunged at him.

Soon, the Digidestined where all in a fight about how they would kill the new evil that would soon be upon them.

And that was when Gennai decided to appear. Again.

"Digidestined! Be careful! The new evil will be upon you within minutes!"

Everyone stopped fighting, and Joe spoke up. "And exactly _what_ is this new evil?"

Gennai glanced around, as if looking for an escape, before finally deciding to tell them the truth. "Well…you see…it's Cinderella's evil Step-mother! She wants to make all the Digimon slaves, and make them clean her palace, night and day!" and then, he disappeared.

The Digidestined just stood there, watching. And then, Tai smiled.

"I have an idea," he said. "A very, VERY weird idea."

Okay. That was short. So sue me. But, believe it or not, I know EXACTLY where I want to go with this…it's all gonna be in the next part…so look for the next and last part coming out soon! And PLEASE review! 

Gatomon_1


End file.
